


One Day, my Love, we Will Meet

by TheThirdStageOfDeath



Series: The Grand Masquerade! AU [2]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Masquerade, Anonymity, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Skeksis mentioned but they’re not important, masquerade au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdStageOfDeath/pseuds/TheThirdStageOfDeath
Summary: Brea and Kylan, though strangers through their masks, have attended the Grand Masquerade with one another for trine. This trine attending the Masque, things may change for them.
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Series: The Grand Masquerade! AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	One Day, my Love, we Will Meet

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this by itself or also with my other Masque!AU fic, “Masks On”. It will give you a bit more information on the traditions, events, and environment of the Masquerade, but this still can be read alone.

The Three Sisters shone greatly, the brightness of their fullness lighting up the sky, challenging the stars that appeared next to them. All three full moons on the night of the Grand Masquerade must be a rare occasion, Kylan thought to himself before shifting his eyes from the sky to the mask in his gloved hands.

He had just arrived to the Masquerade, well, rather the Landstrider pens, along with a group of other Spriton from Sami Thicket. The Gelfling that Kylan had shared a Landstrider with tied up their Landstrider while he put on his mask, running a finger across the upward slanted edge of its side before removing his hands from it.

As tradition, he had made his own mask, though it had been multiple trine since he made it, he was still proud of the personal flairs he added to it when he first made it. The silver mask had two white upward pointed edges on each side. Fine embroidery marked it throughout, as well as beads marking some of the edges.

Turning his back to the pens, Kylan started to the building. Not many others entered with him as the flow of arriving Gelfling had slowed. Arrival would completely end soon. Taking a few steps in, Kylan took in a nice, deep breath. He was here again, his one true escape from Sami Thicket and everyone there, the Grand Masquerade. No pressure about running into bullies. No embarrassment about his family nor about what else anybody could pick off about him. He smiled.

After a moment of standing still, Kylan continued walking, knowing exactly where to go. A certain pillar, the third from the outside gate, is where he would go to meet her each trine.

A few trine back, the second time he’d attended the Grand Masquerade, he met a woman, gorgeous and intriguing. They shared a table and conversation, as well as each other’s hands in the Grand Waltz. They would return to the Masquerade each trine since then, and spend their time together.

Brea’s face lit up upon seeing the familiar mask and suit of the Gelfling she would see each trine of the Masquerade. If she knew his name, she would surely have exclaimed it and sped to him, but instead she stood still, smiling as he approached.

At first, Kylan almost didn’t recognize her, as her dress was different from the last time he saw her, but it was something he already expected. Each trine he saw her, her outfit had changed, all except her mask. Her mask was always the same, almost pure white with rounded sides, with an outward point at the bottom. It’s edges as well as a winged cat eye design over the eye holes were lined with shimmering silver. Five decadent jewels at the top lined the finishing touches of the mask.

Kylan stood in front of her. “Hi.” He said with a wide smile. He, nor she, didn’t really have a need to say more, as their smiles said more than their words ever could in the moment. Brea gave a joyous laugh and quickly embraced him in a hug, catching Kylan off guard for a second before he realized what was happening. Returning her embrace, he took in a feeling he only felt while at the Masquerade; free, unfiltered joy.

Music had started playing, its tunes following an upbeat mood, seemingly adding to Brea’s eagerness. They let go of their embrace. Brea gave a happy sigh. “It’s so great to see you again, this past trine has been a bit chaotic for me. It’s nice being here again.” She looked to the dance floor, then back to Kylan, holding out one of her gloved hands. “Want to dance?” She offered.

This soon? Kylan thought, but he wasn’t going to complain, dancing with her felt like the best thing in all of Thra. She enchanted him. “A dance sounds nice.” He let Brea take his hand, allowing her to lead the way to the dancing floor.

Only a few other doubleton of Gelfling danced on the smooth marble floor. The stone floor was glossed to perfection, so much so that if one took the care to look down at it, they could see their reflection, as well as the reflection of the large, famous ceiling centerpiece.

The two didn’t need to dance in any special or organized way, this wasn’t the Grand Waltz. They let themselves be free.. if only they could be free with their words. “What’s with the sudden enthusiasm?” Kylan asks after giving her a spin.

Brea shrugged, holding his arms, pulling him close. “I’m just so excited to see the one Gelfling I can be myself in front of.” The Masquerade was one of the only times where she could forget her duties, her royalty status, where she wouldn’t be bothered by her mother or her sisters, because here, she was a stranger to everyone, and she indulged that opportunity with every breath she took.

“That’s the whole point of the Grand Masquerade.” Kylan responded. “But I get what you mean.”

“Not necessarily,” She started with a smile. “I find you another reason to come here each trine. I’ve gotten used to you.”

Kylan laughed. “Well I’m flattered.” He said half-jokingly. They continued to move to the music. Changing the topic a bit, he says, “I can’t believe it’s already been a whole trine, because.. wasn’t it just yesterday that I was dancing with a lovely woman to the Grand Waltz?”

“I’m not sure.” Brea smirked. “Time seems to get lost from you when you’re having fun, so it could have very well been yesterday. And so tomorrow, I’ll find my hands in yours once again.” She says, managing to completely dodge the topic of Kylan’s compliment, though it hadn’t gone unnoticed, leaving a swell feeling in her heart as it passed.

They found their dancing space becoming a little bit more restricted, as more Gelfling had started to enter the dancing floor.

“I think we should start walking around, don’t you think?” Kylan suggested after a few other couples entered the floor.

Brea looked around the flourishing dance floor. “Yes, I think that would be for the best.” Brea agreed. With that, the two slowed their movements, hands interlocked, and started making their way out of the dancing floor.

They left the marble and onto the smooth black tiles of the common-way floor. They started casually walking around, Kylan only now noticing his and Brea’s hands were still intertwined with one another, making Kylan thankful for wearing a mask, because if he wasn’t, Brea would have certainly seen him blush.

He decided not to let go of Brea’s hand, because if she hadn’t noticed it by now, she probably wouldn’t until they had to part. Besides, he liked holding hands with her. He could get used to it.

The two seemed to have subconsciously agreed to walk to the gates outside, though their path was intercepted by some rather royal figures. The two Skeksis that were attending that trine passed by them, almost too close to a collision, though the Skeksis either didn’t seem to notice or didn’t care. To be granted, they were talking with one another in small mumbles, seemingly deep in quiet conversation.

The Skeksis passed by too quickly before Brea and Kylan could apologize or even bow to them for almost bumping into the two. Both Gelfling gave each other a confused look of sort before continuing their path on. Brea looked to Kylan, subtly and secretly pointing to the Skeksis they had just passed. “I heard a rumor that the Emperor of the Skeksis will only attend the Grand Masquerade when a new All Maudra attends for the first time since inheriting her new position.”

Kylan’s eyes widened. “Really?...” He looked to the Skeksis Brea was pointing at. “I wonder what he looks like. Especially his mask. I heard a rumor that the closer and more trusted a Skeksis is to the Emperor, the more jewels they will have on their mask. That would mean his mask must be packed with all sorts of crystals and stones. His outfit too.”

Brea nodded. “Yeah. I’ve never seen the Emperor before, nonetheless here, but maybe I could ask some elders who’ve seen him before.” The two glanced to the Skeksis only for a moment longer before silently dropping the subject and resuming their focus to the gate outside, which by now was only a few paces away.

Both Brea and Kylan, ever since their first meeting, had seemed to have formed an unspoken tradition, that they would only go outside once they had danced the Grand Waltz. So for now they only stood to the side of the open gate that led outside, taking in their surroundings inside.

Brea looked next to her at the walls she had gotten used to. On them were intricate carvings, delicately chiseled onto their stone many, many trine back. Carved on the walls, were flowers, plants, writings, sigil animals, and occasionally scenes portraying Maudras and the Gelfling they ruled.

But circling the ceiling that the chandelier hung from, above the center of the dancing floor, were the most expressive and noticeable carvings, the symbols of each of the seven Gelfling clans. All detailed with precision, holding carvings of sigil animals, environments, and all containing a singular crescent moon, hidden within the beautiful chaos of details.

Kylan found his eyes to his adoptive mother, his Maudra, Mera. She stood with what looked like two other Maudras, conversing with them like it was something she did everyday. A thought popped into his mind. Maudra Mera would, almost always, wear a different outfit, besides her mask, each time she attended the Grand Masquerade, something he’d noticed ever since growing up with her.

He looked to the other Maudras she was talking with. Both had masks he had recognized to be from the Maudras, but their outfits were different than how he last remembered them. Though, this fact did not surprise him, they were royalty, they had the ability and proper resources to change their outfit each trine. So how did Brea...?

Brea looked across the building and to the buffet tables. She then found her eyes to Kylan. “Dinner Intermission should start soon, should we head over to the tables now?”

Kylan snapped out of his thoughts, putting them aside in his mind for later. He turned to the tables at the mention of them. Not many others were at the buffet tables, though there were some who were sitting at the dinner tables, conversing and relaxing with one another, waiting for food to be brought to the buffet. “Sure. Better to be early rather than late.” He said with a shrug and a smile.

It didn’t take much time, as this trip was absent of road blocks, to arrive at the buffet tables. Just in time, Kylan thought, as right as they approached the tables, volunteers started placing platters of food down to start serving.

Of course, they had to wait, for the Maudras and Skeksis had preselected volunteers that would bring food to them, and were granted a spot first in line at the buffet so the royalty could get their food first without having to move.

Brea thought of this, as her and Kylan took a few steps back so the volunteers could grab plates and take their places in front of them in line. She would never get the privilege or comfort of volunteers like her mother does or whenever Seladon does. Not that she was jealous, no, it was just an odd thought, that even though she was a heir to the second most coveted position in all of Thra, second only to any of the Skeksis, she was not as special as most others thought she was.

After the volunteers grabbed their plate’s and glasses’ full, they headed over to two large tables that were separated from the rest. There, the Maudras, their spouses, and the Skeksis sat waiting, the late latter basically drooling as they saw that their food was on its way.

Finally, Brea and Kylan grabbed themselves a plate and glass. They walked along the long buffet tables, turning to the other when intrigued by a certain food or drink item. They eventually got their share and left for a table.

There were different types of tables spread around the common dining space, different sizes for different sized groups of Gelfling, but all Brea and Kylan needed was a table for two, which was one of the most common sized tables in the common space. The two, since they were the first in the buffet line, were lucky enough to get a table for two, seated just in the best way where they had a clear view of the royalty dining space, which also meant a good view for when the Maudras’ toasts began.

They sat their plates and glasses down. Silverware has already been preset in neatly folded napkins, which they uncovered after seating themselves across from one another. “So,” Kylan started after taking a sip of some honey wine he picked up at the buffet. “Earlier you said the last trine has been a bit chaotic for you. Why is that? -I mean, if you’re able to tell of, of course.”

Brea laughed at his trip of words with consideration of the Masquerade rules. “No, it’s fine.” She took a bite of her food. “Honestly it’s just my job. My job consists of seeing a lot of people, but all I want to do is read. It’s sometimes exhausting and occasionally infuriating, but I manage.” Reading was one of the things that both Brea and Kylan knew they had in common, and something they quickly bonded over. “What about you?” She asks.

“Me? Oh, nothing much really. I guess my day-to-day life is a bit less messy than how you tell yours as. But I guess I had some not-so-nice interactions with some not-so-nice Gelfling. Like you said, exhausting and infuriating.” He sighed. “Man, I feel so lucky to have the opportunity to come here, although I wish it was more often, instead of just once every trine. At least I’d be able to see you more.” He said, adding a smile to his last statement.

Brea seemed concerned on one of his statements. “Not-so-nice interactions? What happened? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine no worries. Just some smipps who think they’re better than everyone else.. or just me at least.” He looked down. “I guess that’s all I can really say without saying too much.” Brea already knew what he meant when he said ‘saying too much’. The term was commonly used in context of the Grand Masquerade, it meant saying information about one’s self that was not allowed to be shared during the Masquerade.

“I understand.” She said. “I just hope you’re okay, and that you’re doing fine when your’re home. I don’t want anything happening to you.” Care poured out of her words. She wasn’t expecting to sound like that. It left a warm feeling in both their hearts.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” He assured her. Changing the mood to something a bit more lighthearted, he says, “At least I got to travel to Ha’rar. A group of Gelfling were transporting some goods off to Ha'rarian Port Market, and I guess they wanted me to come along. I’m not usually invited to anything, but the trip was amazing. I hadn’t been to Ha’rar before that. It was a little colder than I imagined, but it was beautiful. The Port Market is so lively. I think I might move there one day.”

He was in Ha'rar? She wished she had known and could have seen him.. she blushed, that was something she had wanted for a while now, to actually see the man she spent her time with at the Masquerade, to see the man beneath the mask that had stolen her heart.

“Have you ever been to Ha’rar before?” Kylan asked.

Brea flustered. She lived in Ha'rar. “Yes, I have. And I agree with you, it’s quite a lovely place to be.” She said, successfully managing not to slip or hesitate on her words. She looked at him, her heart swell and happy. She wished she could tell him she lived there so they could meet.

The two continued to eat, sharing some of their other experiences during the past trine. They conversed as if they had been best friends for many trine, and only now were catching up with everything that had happened.

They quickly turned their heads, as the all too familiar sound of silver striking glass arose from royal dining tables. Everyone almost immediately went silent, focusing their attention to the Maudra that had just stood. She finished striking her glass and spoke. “Welcome honored Gelfling from every clan, as well as our Skeksis Lords, to another Grand Masquerade.”

Brea recognized the voice to be of her mother’s. Mayrin stood tall and intimidating, yet also oddly welcoming. Her robes were heavy and galant, the precious stones on her mask shimmering with the light. Brea internally sighed. Every time her mother spoke during the Maudras’ toasts each trine, Brea would feel sick.

Her mother spoke with passion and greatness. She spoke in a completely different way than she spoke to Brea and her sisters. She spoke with more emotion, honesty, and acceptance than Brea had ever heard her speak outside of the Masquerade. Brea felt respite and betrayal, it felt like her mother would only seem to care when many other Gelfling or the Skeksis were present. Like she wasn’t her daughter.

She silently scoffed her emotions away as her mother’s speech came to an end, and the next Maudra stood. Kylan’s face changed after noticing the new Maudra to take stand, glass in hand, was Maudra Mera. The sight of her reminded him of his earlier thoughts. His eyes turned to Brea briefly, though she didn’t notice, as her attention was to the standing Maudra.

He continued his pondering from earlier. He new that it was common for royalty to dress differently each trine for the Grand Masquerade, but the woman he accompanied wasn’t a Maudra, but she certainly looked Vapra, though it was against the Masque’s rules to ask identity revealing questions.

Maybe she just dressed differently because she was Vapran? The clan was known for their elegance, after all. Maybe she was royalty? A princess possibly? No.. an heir to the All Maudra’s throne would never want to spend this much time with a Gelfling like him.. but then again, she didn’t know him personally.

Royalty.. his heart quivered at the possibility. But still, she could just be a normal Vapra commoner.. but she did mention her job involved interacting with a lot of Gelfling. Kylan let the topic drop from his mind as he realized he hadn’t been paying attention to what his Maudra had been saying.

Mera’s speech concluded, with her raising her glass to mark the end of her toast. The rest of the Gelfling and Skeksis also rose their glasses with her, taking a drink before she sat back down.

The rest of the Maudras took their turns in standing and toasting, the last Maudra sitting before the first Skeksis stood. Kylan, even though he was raised to have respect for the Skeksis, he just felt an uneasy feeling every time one would speak during the Grand Masquerade, especially with the one that stood now. They wore an almost completely red outfit, their mask highly decorated with jewels, yet they spoke with an odd, almost cringeworthy, vocabulary and whimpering voice.

The next Skeksis that stood had an unusual mask, Kylan saw, its right eyehole was blocked, covered and laced with precious materials, as well as a hooked metal hand that almost flauntingly shone with the inside light. This Skeksis loomed taller than the previous one, their energy formidable, their clothes making it seem they were ready for a war to start at any moment. He didn’t think he’d ever seen this Skeksis attend before, and he hoped he wouldn’t ever again.

The last Skeksis sat, and the first Maudra stood once again, this time no glass in her hand. Both Brea and Kylan knew what this meant. The Grand Waltz was only moments away now.

Mayrin spoke, loud and clear. “Thank you sister Maudras and Lords for such great toasts this trine. And with the end of the toasts, we announce the start of the Grand Waltz. And please remember to allow your Maudras and Skeksis Lords to enter the dancing floor first before yourself. Thank you, and have grand waltzing!” Her words were applauded and cheered for.

Brea and Kylan watched as the Maudras stood with either their spouse or close relative. And along with the two Skeksis, they entered the dance floor, silently giving cue to the Gelfling sat in the common dining space that they were now allowed to stand and join them at the floor.

Kylan stood next to Brea, his hand out in offering. “Would you give me the honor of sharing my hand in waltzing with you?”

She laughed lightly at his fancy phrasing. “Like every trine, I would love to.” She gave her hand into his, standing up next to him. They interlocked their arms and headed to the grand dancing floor.

Once finding their footing on the glossy marble floor, they stood facing each other. The music was quiet and calm, leaving all Gelfling on the dancing floor anticipating for the cue to start waltzing.

Kylan looked into Brea’s eyes through her mask. And through them, he could see the pure joy written in her golden eyes. He gave a gentle smile that caught the butterflies in her heart.

He was in paradise. She was his paradise.

The music finally changed to the great song of the Grand Waltz, and with that, everyone below the chandelier started their waltz with their parter. Brea and Kylan’s feet moved in synchronization, their arms met with their memorized movements. And even though they knew each and every move they and their other were going to make, it didn’t take away from the thrill and experience of their dancing.

His singular braid swung with their movements. Even though he had no wings, Kylan felt like he was flying, like he was gliding peacefully through a nice wind. He felt so free. He gently placed his hand on Brea’s back, the other intertwined with hers, and dipped her down, and he swore, that when he looked down to see her face, he could see the most enchanting look in her eyes, like she was lost within him, and he was lost within her.

Gently pulling her back up, their noses brushed against each other before Brea leaned back into the dance. Kylan gave her the most genuine and joy-filled smile she had ever seen, for now he realized something.

He was in love with a stranger.

The music slowed to an end, and, if only for a second, there was a moment of silence, of a brief, unexplainable feeling of content, freedom, and happiness. The music resumed, though now in a slower tone, meant for slow dancing. Though, as their silent tradition, Kylan took Brea’s hand and lead her out of the dancing floor and through the gate outside.

It was quiet outside, as no other Gelfling appeared to be out there, though that’s how they both liked it. The calm music inside could still be faintly heard out, giving the environment a nice mood. Brea and Kylan stood near a tree, its leaves hanging above them, the lights wrapped around it giving off the smallest yet most beautiful of light.

They intertwined their hands, and held each other, softly slow dancing to the quiet music from afar. Kylan looked her in the eye, a content expression marking his face. “Even though I have danced the Grand Waltz with you each trine since meeting you.. the feeling I get from waltzing with you never gets old. You are truly enchanting.”

Brea gave a flattered smile. Only moments later she spoke. “There is so much I wish to tell you.” She gently pushed a loose strand of his hair behind his ear.

“And there is so much I wish to share with you, as well.”

“Like?”

Kylan chuckled. “I can only tell you so much before it breaks the rules. Although...” He extended his arm out so Brea could twirl. She landed back into his arms. “There is one thing I can share.”

“Which is?” Their swaying slowed, their focus fixated on the other, the distance between them decreasing.

“Is that I am in love with you.”

Brea’s breath almost stopped, her golden eyes wide open. She looked down to catch herself a smile and blush, then looked back to him. His eyes shined with love, and his lips were etched in a smile of contentment and anticipation.

She let go of the hand that was intertwined with hers, placing her hand to his jaw, pulling him closer. They closed their eyes and shared a delicate kiss. They had found anonymous love with one another. One day, both hoped, they would share this moment through dreamfast together.

The two separated and their eyes slowly opened once again. Brea’s hand returned to Kylan’s, and they continued to slowly sway, their faces now close to each other. No more needed to be said. The kiss was enough reciprocation for Kylan. They swayed in sweet silence and half-closed eyes.

Kylan never even imagined that this was what attending the Grand Masquerading would lead him to, and he couldn’t imagine it being any different.

Over time, a good amount of other Gelfling found their way outside, some also slow dancing, some just sitting on benches alone, others standing and quietly chatting. But Brea and Kylan remained slow dancing, lost in their thoughts of hazy love.

Their eyes opened. From inside, the unforgettable sound of someone tapping a glass with metal arose. They knew too well what this meant. They gave each other knowing looks, then, hands interlocked, they reinterred the bright building. Gelfling had quieted, and Brea and Kylan could see all of the Maudras and both Skeksis standing. A Maudra placed her glass down to speak.

“Speaking for my Maudras at my side as well as the Skeksis, we would like to thank all of you here tonight for an amazing Grand Masquerade this trine. Though, we are also here to announce the end of this trine’s Masquerade and the start of tonight’s departure. Thank you all for your attendance and following this Masque’s rules. We hope to see you again next trine!” The Maudra finished her announcement, followed by claps from the Gelfling watching.

As the applause died down, Gelfling started preparing for departure. Brea knew she should be heading over to her mother and sisters now, but she stayed with Kylan. He looked to the large grand doors that lead inside the building. Some of the Gelfling in the group he was traveling with were already there, waiting for the rest so they could all leave.

Kylan turned to Brea, taking both her hands into his. “I’m sorry.. my group is waiting for me at the doors. I’m afraid I must leave now.” He looked around them to see if anyone was watching, he then kissed her one last time, deeper and more desperate than last, but still chaste.

Brea could swear her heart was about to burst. She kissed him back. She felt like the whole Masquerade was watching them, but she didn’t care. She wouldn’t care even if she knew her mother or sisters could see her. Their lips parted. “I love you.” Brea said.

Kylan cupped her cheek. “I love you too. And one day, my love, we will meet.”

He took a step back, giving a last nod of departure before turning around and heading to his group. It seemed he was the last one they were waiting for, as once he rejoined with his group, they all left together through the grand doors.

Brea stood still, watching as the ‘stranger’ left the Masquerade, and out of sight. She figured she could now join her mother and sisters for departure. One day she will share her name with him, one day she will tell him that she is a princess, and one day she will tell him everything else about her that he may have questions on.

Maybe she would visit the Port Market when she got back home?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed these two lovely dorks at a fancy place! Try and guess who the two Skeksis were this time.


End file.
